


Hands.

by Anonymous



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV), 엔하이픈 | Enhypen
Genre: 02' liners share one brain, Gen, Hanbin hyung is mentioned 🥺, Heeseung is the best hyung and that's on that, How could I forget my boy Chu Jimin? He is mentioned too!, I blame that one fic I read that made me think it'd be good idea, I have an OT3 agenda? Maybe? Who tf knows, I wrote Shim Jaeyun because that's how Jake wrote it, Jake is the real mvp too here, Oh yeah! More Star Wars references!, Sungki or Nihoon? Yikes to both tbh, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Excerpt :Jake seems to pick up on something, because he tugs gently and brings the other's focus back to him. "You okay there?" He asks.Sunghoon nods, lips curling up. "Of course. I was just thinking.""About?" Jay questions, apparently refocusing on them now."About how you two even function when I'm clearly the one with the brain amongst the 02' line." Sunghoon replies, easy as breathing. He ends up bumping head with Jake, trying to dodge Jay's hand coming to swat him at the back of the head."That's karma." Jay simply replies as the two others rub their foreheads."What did I do though?" Jake wonders, pouting.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon & Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki, Park Jongseong | Jay & Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki, Shim Jaeyun & Lee Heeseung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous





	Hands.

They're holding hands. And it's hardly an issue. It never used to be an issue. They hold hands plenty. All the times. Sometimes because Sunoo is a little panicky when it comes to going out, sometimes because Ni-Ki likes the skin ship without having to ask for it, sometimes just because they wanna. And not exclusively each other's hand. Ni-Ki does it a lot with Jay too, and Sunoo does it with whomever he's fairly close to when he feels like holding hands. And it's mostly surreptitious, casual enough that you don't question it. Usually Jake fiercely holds back, while there's a quiet acceptance and fondness in Heeseung. Jungwon holds people's hand quite a bit too. Usually you'll find him holding onto either Jay or Ni-Ki when they hold hands or an arm wrapped around Heeseung with a hand slid in his. Really, it's just Sunghoon whose on the shy side of the spectrum, he supposes. The others all like him, he's certain of it. And sometimes Jake or Heeseung would easily grab his wrist or hold onto his arm as they went. But nobody really holds his hand. It's not that it particularly bothers him, he's not big on PDA and whatnot. But he notices today, head lightly tilted to the side and arms crossed over his chest as he watches Ni-Ki and Sunoo walk ahead of him.

Jay pokes his cheek, diverting his focus and Sunghoon blinks. He hums in askance. And the other's lips curl up. "Nothing." Jay replies.

"Then why did you have to go and poke my cheek?" Sunghoon asks.

"Because I could." Jay replies, making his friend huff. "Ah come on." He wraps an arm around Sunghoon' shoulder. "You know you love me." He says, in that stupid confident english of his.

"Xoxo Gossip Girl." Comes from Sunghoon's other side. From an amused Jake.

And the ice skater sighs. "Why are you guys like this?" He questions, as if he'd change a single thing about them if he could.

"Because you'd miss us if we weren't there." Jay replies, pressing his cheek to Sunghoon's shoulder. And he has to concede that this, is very right. So he indulges them as they reach the entrance of the restaurant.

Their manager gives them last minute pointers, and judging by the way Heeseung nods, he will, remember them for the group. Finally, they're in. And they're not alone. People are existing around them without being weird about it. It feels good to go unnoticed these days. It's getting rarer too.

"I want to eat kimchi." Sunoo declares as soon as they're seated, without giving the menu a glance.

"I think by now we all know." Jungwon fondly replies. "You've been telling us for three days straight."

"Jayaaa~ I crave kimchi, can you make kimchi? It takes days to make kimchi!" Jay frustratingly declares.

"Well, hyung, if you'd started three days ago, we'd be closer to enjoying your kimchi by three whole days." Sunoo replies with a shrug.

"He has a point." Jake concedes, earning himself a glare.

"You don't know how to cook kimchi, do you?" Heeseung asks, a small grin forming on his lips as he narrows his eyes.

Jay huffs. "I'm the only one with solid cooking skills and you have the audacity to question them, I—" He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest, turning away from the dining table.

Within seconds, Jungwon is standing behind him, arms wrapped around the other's neck. "Jay hyung," He says softly. "we love you."

"Jungwonie truly is the best of us all." Heeseung comments.

"You shouldn't give importance to his dramatic ass." Sunghoon tell Jungwon. "Personally, I just ignore it. He needs that to keep his ego in check." The male barely manages to dodge the foot coming for his calf.

"The audacity of this guy." Jay comments. "Talking about my ego when sometimes you have to walk sideways to make your way through doors with that big head of yours."

"Can we like, not do the Jayhooning right now?" Heeseung asks. "I'm hungry and the waiter is gonna come back and I'm fairly sure nobody but Sunoo actually knows what they're gonna order."

"I, actually do." Ni-Ki says, raising his hand like a shy student. He'd been quietly, steadily reading his way through the whole menu. And though his korean is nothing to be ashamed of, sometimes he still feels a little inadequate. So he takes the time to read things well. And writes with confidence.

"I love you." Heeseung says quietly, with so much relief that it gets Sunoo giggling.

"Guys, let's have mercy on hyung." Jake amenably says. "And actually look at the menu." They all nod, Jungwon returns to his seat and silence falls on the group of teenagers.

And when the waiter does, come back Heeseung is the first to give his order. Followed by Sunoo, Ni-Ki and Jungwon. Then it comes to a halt. Of course it does. Jay has too many questions about how they cook the meat and Jake absolutely cannot decide between noodles and soup, to end up ordering something absolutely different with meat and side dishes. Sunghoon knows what he wants to order, he's just fondly looking at his friends, amused, until he gets to talk. Finally, the orders are down the waiter walks away.

"So are we authorized to go back to Jayhooning now? Because someone really has to take care of Sunghoon's ego before it gets out of hand..." Jay points out. His friend just grin, upper teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he narrows his eyes, ready to fire back.

Heeseung sighs deeply. "I'm going to bed early today. It's decided."

"But we were supposed to start watching Star Wars tonight." Ni-Ki reminds, displaying his best pout with an unsubtle tremble of the chin.

Heeseung reaches out to pinch his cheek."Looks a lot like you're trying to play the baby card to me." He remarks.

"Is it working?" Ni-Ki asks, repeatedly blinking and pushing his bottom lip further out.

"No." His eldest hyung replies and gently pats his cheek, twice. "But nice try."

The dance prodigy huffs, blowing a few strands of blond hair ( _we all know it's gonna be blond by now_ ) out of his face. "Why does it work when it's Jungwon or Sunghoon? I'm the maknae here."

"For what it's worth, it works on me." Jake says. "Literally, I'd pinch your cheeks and feed you sweets all day like a proud halmeoni."

"Would you look at that, you got yourself a literal sugar daddy." Sunoo remarks. And fails to dodge the piece of bread thrown his way. He huffs offended but is cut off before he can say anything by Sunghoon who says: "Children, we're in public. Behave."

"Why does it sounds like you're talking to turbulent toddlers?" Jake questions, brows creasing.

"Is he not?" Jay asks.

"Oh I see how it's like." Jake says. "You're at each other's throat until you have to go for someone else's jugular then all of sudden you're together. Preying on the weaks, classy."

"I would say something but," Sunghoon sighs. "you just called yourself weak. So I don't see how I could..." He shrugs, a little disappointed.

"Sometimes, I tell myself to that I'm gonna check your birth certificates because there's no way any of you is actually older than Jungwon." Heeseung says. "There's absolutely no way."

"Maturity is vastly different from age though." Ni-Ki remarks.

"Yeah, just look at them." Sunoo gestures at the 02' liners. Jungwon hides a laughter behind his hand, pressing his cheek to Sunoo's arm.

"All I heard is that I still have the soul of a child." Jay replies, with a shrug.

"That is one way to look at it." Heeseung replies. "And I'll indulge you because I'm too hungry to argue but, we all know that's not what I meant right."

"Definitely." Ni-Ki replies.

"Yes." Jungwon adds on.

"For sure." Sunoo says.

"Good." Heeseung gives a final nod.

"I withdraw my proposal to be your sugar daddy." Jake tells Ni-Ki.

The maknae just gently tilts his head to the side and blinks owlishly. "What does that mean?" He asks.

"You don't," Jake grins. "oh that's great. I'm gonna—"

"Don't you even dare." Jay warns.

"Now I do want to know." Ni-Ki argues. "I can always look it up on Naver." He remembers, pulling out his phone.

Heeseung snatches it away. "Maybe after lunch." He says, pocketing said phone and glaring at Jake.

"Hey, Sunoo is the one who brought it up." Jake reminds, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, throw me under the bus." Sunoo sighs, bringing a hand to his chest. "Why is it always the weakest preys that attract the most vicious predators. Is my peacefulness so bothersome to you that you would go to such lengths to trouble it?"

"Oh cut the crap." Sunghoon says. "Jimin hyung isn't here."

"No, but he'll hear all about it in a couple of hours so don't be surprised when he starts coming for y'all in the groupchat." Sunoo replies.

"Please don't unleash the beast." Jake begs.

"I still remember his rant on why the biggest tragedy of this century is the disrespect for the mullet." Jay says and shivers.

^_^

Now it's Ni-Ki and Jungwon who are holding hands as they head out of the restaurant. Sunoo is clutching Heeseung's arm, desperately trying to convince him to try the color chartreuse for his nails. But frankly, who the fuck knows what chartreuse is anyway? But Heeseung hums along, indulging the long explanation on why it is the perfect mix of green and yellow. And how pastel goes with any outfit anyways. Again, Sunghoon is at the back, Jake on one side and Jay on the other, though he does give his feedback every now and then on the fashion conversation going on between Heeseung and Sunoo. And mostly get answered with tongues stuck out. Careful but daring, Sunghoon reaches out for Jake's hand. He brushes it once, twice, three times to be certain the other wouldn't be too surprised or wouldn't pull away as he link their pinky toes. Jake just grins brightly at him, holding back. And Sunghoon feels stupid for having stressed over the small gesture.

But Sunghoon realizes that Jake is the only hand he's held so far. So perhaps it feels like a safety net. It's a nice safety net though. So he doesn't let go, indulging Jake as he swings theirlinked arms, smiling happily. He's not forcing himself, mind you. He's just trying to be more affectionate? Not so much for others but for himself. Most of them don't have that sensation of a throat closing up when they ask for a hug, he's certain. They just go for it. Don't even ask sometimes and indulge themselves the proximity of others. Sunghoon doesn't really know how to do that yet. But he wants to get there. Because he craves too. The proximity with others. Sometimes, it just feels good to be held.

Gosh, Sunoo is so much better at it than all of them. Perhaps if the ice skater asked nicely, his friend wouldn't mind teaching him that too. How to be more open? It sounds silly doesn't it? He's confident. He's talented. He's famous. But he still struggles. And the all-rounder wonders if that's okay. Or if he's lacking, somehow.

Jake seems to pick up on something, because he tugs gently and brings the other's focus back to him. "You okay there?" He asks.

Sunghoon nods, lips curling up. "Of course. I was just thinking."

"About?" Jay questions, apparently refocusing on them now.

"About how you two even function when I'm clearly the one with the brain amongst the 02' line." Sunghoon replies, easy as breathing. He ends up bumping head with Jake, trying to dodge Jay's hand coming to swat him at the back of the head.

"That's karma." Jay simply replies as the two others rub their foreheads.

"What did I do though?" Jake wonders, pouting.

^_^

Sunoo is desperately trying to convince Ni-Ki to take a selca with him but he's not having it. "No way, not for Twitter, I don't look good." He argues, shaking his head as he covers the camera with a hand. "Take one with Sunghoon. He's the visuals." He adds on, as the older member aproaches them.

"But Sunghoon isn't the other half of Sunki." Sunoo replies, pouting as he clutches onto Ni-Ki's arm.

"Actually I could be." Sunghoon argued. "Without you." He gets kicked in the shin for that.

"Sungki sounds like sunken. Bad bad idea. Nobody likes the Titanic." Sunoo replies.

"Actually, everybody loves Titanic." Sunghoon replies, plopping on the couch on the other side of Ni-Ki.

"Except maybe the people that were on it." Ni-Ki points out, eyes narrowing.

"See, he gets it." Sunoo says. "Nobody wants to be on a ship that's gonna sink."

"A sinking ship? Now, you're just bringing out the competitive side in me." Sunghoon says narrowing his eyes. "You know I don't fail nor loose right?"

"Hold on, when did this even turn into a competition? What even is the competition here?" Ni-Ki asks, entirely confused.

"It's between him and I." Sunoo replies, narrowing his eyes as he glares at Sunghoon.

"O-kay..." Ni-Ki slowly stands up, and the two keep silently glaring at one another. "Right. That totally makes sense..." He remarks, going entirely unnoticed. Sighing, he decided to leave his hyungs to whatever it is that they're doing. And wanders off to find Jay in the kitchen.

"Need a hand?" Ni-Ki offers as the other seems to be making raviolis.

"I mean, why not." Jay replies. "Wash your hands first."

"Yessir." Ni-Ki replies. "You know," He says, opening the tap. "I can cook a little. After a year living on my own, I picked up a couple of stuffs. But I never managed to fold the dough right unless I put two together."

"So you can do the fancy ones but not the basics?" Jay chuckles. "C'mere. Jay hyung is about to give you the most exclusive cooking lesson of your life."

"Do I get an apron and a chef hat too or does that only come with the premium package?" Ni-Ki asks, giving Jay's attire a cheeky once over.

The teenager readjusts his hat. "You have to earn those in the kitchen. Right now, you're a commis. Basically, that's a human dishwasher. But I'll be nice with you and share my knowledge."

"Oh thank you hyungnim." Ni-Ki politely bows. "Sincerely, thank you, great master of the frying pan and lord of the barbecue."

"Don't forget pasta prince." Jay replies.

"Actually, I think that title might have to be bestowed upon Heeseung hyung.He is Ramyun Cooking Royalty." Ni-Ki reminds.

Jay sighs deeply. "Very true." He admits. "Fine, let's refocus on cooking Raviolis."

^_^

Heeseung is laying on the large carpet in the living room. The coffee table has been pushed aside so he can occupy a maximum of space laying on his back.

"What are you—"

"Shhhh. I'm having a mental breakdown." Heeseung replies. "But in quiet."

Jake sighs and goes to lay besides him. "Whatcha worried about right now?"

Heeseung turns his head to peer into his friend's eyes. "I've always wanted to debut, more than anything. But now, we're doing it. It's real. And I," His eyes twitch. "I'm not sure I'm ready for it."

Jake snorts. "None of us is." He replies. "But," His hand searches for Heeseung's. "We're all getting ready together. And we have people out there, who love and support us."

"But I don't want to disappoint anyone." Heeseung says, brows creasing.

Jake gives his hand a tight squeeze. "All seven of us are in this together. Sure, there is a crazy amount of people awaiting for us. But that's also why we need to do this. For them. The only way we could possibly disappoint them is if we didn't try our best. But we are. You are. And that's what matters."

Heeseung closes his eyes and breathes deeply. Jake shuffles closer, to rest his head on his hyung's shoulder. "Try putting less pressure on yourself, just a bit, every now and then. This is your work coming to fruition, it has to be enjoyable." Heeseung smiles, shifting a little to rest his head atop of Jake's. Maybe there is a bit of maturity in that 02' line. It just peaks when it matters.

"Dinner's ready!" Ni-Ki declares happily, wearing what seems to be a paper made chef hat with a golden star sticker on it.

Heeseung and Jake sit up, grinning as the maknae does a little dance.

"So that's where you'd went." Jungwon says, taking the earphones out of his ears. He'd been watching a drama, comfortably settled on the couch. "I was afraid you were rehearsing on your own, again."

Ni-Ki shakes his head. "Jay hyung has accepted me as his apprentice. Look." He pointed at the gold star. "That's for mastering ravioli folding. We're making sushis next, I'm gonna wow him so bad with my rolling technique, let me tell you. Maybe I'll get a real hat."

"Okay, I do wanna baby him now, so bad." Heeseung declares, standing up. "You're so tiny." He says, reaching out to Ni-Ki who takes a step back. Heesung scoffs in shock as Ni-Ki sticks his tongue out.

"That's actually so cute." Jake says. "My son is the cutest." He goes on, making grabby hands at Ni-Ki who moves forwards to help him up.

"Oh I see how it is." Heeseung comments. He turns towards Jungwon whose still settled on the couch. "I only have you in this dark world." Jungwon chuckles but stands as his hyung opens his arms to go and hug him. Heeseung sighs pleasantly as arms wrap around him.

"By the way, where did Sunoo and Sunghoon hyung go?" Ni-Ki eventually asks.

"No idea." Heeseung replies.

"I arrived a while back and nobody was in here." Jungwon points out.

"I think I saw them heading towards a room before I went to shower." Jake says.

"Somebody should probably go get them." Jungwon points out.

"Yeah, somebody should." Heeseung agrees. "And then meet us at the dining table." He adds, as Jay brings dishes to the dining table. He drags Jungwon away before anyone can argue.

"Rock paper scissors?" Jake offers, untangling himself a little.

"Don't bother hyung, I don't mind." Ni-Ki replies, and completely frees himself. Jake nods and follows the smell to the dining table. He's too hungry to do the whole faux arguing thing where you pretend to be chivalrous. Ni-Ki lets out a small chuckle and heads out of the room.

^_^

"They're not in their rooms." Ni-ki says, returning to the dining room.

"Yeah, I know where they are." Jay says, holding his phone up to show Sunghoon's latest selca in front of the trademark selfie white wall. "They're probably in your room now."

"What?" Ni-Ki's brows crease.

Heeseung fishes his own phone out confused and check the members' account. "Ohhh." He hums before looking up. "On the bright side, Ni-Ki is trending."

"What? I haven't posted anything in days." Ni-Ki replies, more and more confused.

"Oh but they did. This is a Sunki versus Sungki event now. Both are trending." Jay informs.

Ni-Ki pats his pockets, trying to retrieve his phone. Then remembers it's Heeseung who has it. "Hyung, my phone."

"Right." Heeseung chuckles. "I," He narrows his eyes. "I don't know where I've put it."

"I can't believe this." Ni-Ki says.

"Me neither. How is it that Jakeki is so overlooked?" Jake says, scrolling through the tweets.

"Maybe you should take a selca wearing one of piece of clothing too." Jungwon suggests.

"Now I can't. They already did. If I want to enter the race late I have to do better." Jake argues.

"Can we just circle back on my phone?" Ni-Ki asks. "Please?"

"Right." Heeseung clears his throat. "Maybe the desk in my room? I think I pulled it out before working on some music sheets."

Ni-Ki nods. "Right okay. I'll go get it. Thanks."

"Blue Jays got my back." Jay says, wiggling his phone in the air. "They've been campagning for Jayki already."

Much like Jungwon who'd already been stuffing his face with warm raviolis, Heeseung chooses to simply ignore whatever is happening on twitter to have dinner, leaving the O2' liners to their scrolling.

"Oh that's a low blow." Jake says, holding his phone up to reveal Jay's latest story on Weverse. "Hello Engenes ( _🚨let's hear a vroom vroom for our fandom name 🚨_ ), I hope you all ate well today. Personally, I had great fun preparing dinner with Nikiya. And it will be even more enjoyable to eat what we made with love for our members." He read aloud.

"Did I lie?" Jay asks.

Heeseung sighs deeply and asks: "Why?"

"Why what?" The two born in 2002 ask.

"Why are you even trying to compete? What's it for?" Heeseung asks. The two open their mouth, then close it after floundering for a couple of seconds. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

^_^

"Selcas have been taken and liked. You're supposed to give me my sweater back now hyung." Ni-Ki tells Sunoo, standing between the other and the tv, arms crossed.

"But it's so comfortable." Sunoo argues.

"I know. That's why I like it myself." Ni-Ki replies. "And you don't even wear sweaters."

"Yeah, you prefer cardigans." Sunghoon points out.

"Well, you don't like to wear hats but you're wearing his bucket hat right now, are you not?" Sunoo asks.

"What?" Ni-Ki's head whip to Sunghoon, brows creasing. "I found a sweater well folded on my bed so I thought..." He huffs, bringing his hands to his hips. "Children. Ni-Ki hyung isn't happy right now. You have to ask before you borrow. And it's called borrowal because you return the item. Can we all agree on that?" The two nod. "Good." It's a wonder they took him semi-seriously while he's still wearing a paper hat with a gold star sticker on it. But somehow, the trained classical dancer managed.

"You heard it from Ni-Ki hyung, children." Heeseung says, wrapping an arm around the maknae as he sinks on the couch next to him.

"Okay, everyone," Jay reaches out for the remote. " _Yaaaaa, it's rewind time_. If I controlled rewind, I would want fortnight and—" He ends up with popcorn in his hair thrown by Jake who boos him. The disrespect for Youtube is strong in that one. "Fine, fine, let's just start the first Star Wars movie."

"Which is?" Jungwon asks.

"Not that debate." Sunghoon begs.

"What debate?" Jungwon wonders.

"Oh you innocent lamb." Sunoo says softly, like he didn't ignore everything about Star Wars about a week ago still. Jungwon bleats in return, making several laugh.

"How are you so cute?" Jake asks, apparently loosing his mind over it, as he holds his head in his hands.

"To borrow a quote from Hanbin hyung, it's just Yang Jungwon." He replies, holding his hands up as he shrugs.

"He's so soft, can we keep him?" Jake asks.

"Forever." Heeseung agrees.

"There's just no way out of this friendship." Jay adds on. "Not even death will do us part."

"Just imagine us all attending each other's weddings." Sunoo says.

Heeseung brings a hand to his chest, heaving a sigh of relief. "I was so afraid you were gonna say one of us' funerals."

"I'm glad I do a wonderful job at keeping you on your toes, hyung." Sunoo says, lips curling up as he raises an eyebrow.

"You're giving me grey roots." Heeseung replies.

"I'm sure you'd rock that color though." Jay points out. "Like, some silverish grey? Kinda hot."

"With the right length it could look really good." Sunghoon agrees.

"See." Sunoo says. "You're welcome." He catches two kernels of the handful of popcorn thrown at his face in his mouth. "It was too much, huh? I felt it as I was saying it." He admitted, gathering the popcorn that had fallen around.

"Can we actually start the movie now?" Ni-Ki asks.

"What? I hadn't?" Jay turns to the television. "Ah, right. My bad." He clears his throat, pressing play.

After carefully taking off his paper hat, Ni-Ki comfortably settles in the couch. And starts snoring twenty minutes in, head dangerously lolling forwards. Being the good hyung that he is, Heeseung gently cradles their maknae's cheek with a hand and leads it to his own shoulder with great care. His movements are deliberately slow and patient, to avoid the risk of waking the other up. "So much for watching Star Wars tonight..." Heeseung mumbles quietly. Then stills, eyes widening as Ni-Ki stirs a little. But the teenager merely resettles, inching closer to his human pillow. Heeseung heaves a soft chuckle-like sigh of relief. He definitely loved those children an unhealthy amount.


End file.
